Black Night
'''Black Night '''is the Stand of Gillan Caligula, featured in ''Crazy Oasis. '' DESCRIPTION Black Night occasionally yells "Yaraaa!" or "Yeryaaa!", which might as well be stand cries. Aside from this, the stand has no personality of its own. However, the user first expresses a sample of his personality using his stand by speaking through it. The stand appears to be a natural humanoid type with a muscular physique and consists of two main color schemes: red/maroon and black. The stand's entire head is maroon and its hands and feet are colored maroon, leaving the rest of its body black with additional clothing that is colored maroon. Black Night's head is shaped with wedges on top in a row like a crown, similar to Whitesnake. The stand seems to have a permanent blank expression on its face, one of which reasons for this is because of its white, blank eyes. Black Night wears a speaker mouth gaurd, which it communicates through. There are nails inserted into Black Night's neck, as if it was screwed together. It wears a maroon sash with black dots along it as representation of Caligula's mayorship and also wears a large fur maroon collar. ABILITIES Black Night is a very powerful Stand, not only because of its unique ability, as its physical abilities compete as well. The stand not only can perform highly affective and painful punch barrages, but also is known to take opponents down in single punches that pierce through their body. Along with this, Black Night has a time-related ability that makes it uniquely powerful. TEMPORAL REDIRECTION Black Night causes an occurence within time that was specifically directed towards Gillan to follow a redirection to an alternate pathway, along with all subjects inhabiting time. Time will only be redirected as far as 10 meters when this is put in action, however. Living organisms will keep their memory of the original time dependent on the power of their mind's development a long with how close they are to the user. If one is of high intelligence and at least 5 meters near the Stand/ Gillan, then they will keep at least 90% of their memory of the original occurrence. If they are of small intelligence yet still near Black Night, they will keep around only 10% of their memory or less. Anywhere beyond 5 meters, smart or unsmart, their memory of the original occurrence before Black Night redirected time will be distorted, especially if they lack intelligence. These observations were made by Joshua Cujoh as he fought against Gillan. This ability relates to timelines, as when time follows a redirection, the designated path is dependent on the probabilities of what would happen within an alternate timeline. If someone attacks Gillan and Black Night executes this ability, the timeline of the occurrence is redirected to the most probable alternate pathway. However, the only non-probable difference included when time is reverted to the alternate path is that it will always involve Gillan being unharmed, as it is essentially a defensive ability. therefore, time cannot be redirected to a path were Gillan is merely harmed in a different way than intended. Category:Main Antagonist Category:Close Stands Category:Range Irrelevant Category:Range Irrelevant Stands Category:Antagonists Category:Stands Category:Crazy Oasis Category:Enemy Stand Category:Mandatorily Time-Related Villain Stand Category:Overpowered Stand Category:Time Stand